Story 8/9/2019
The session started off with the group cleaning up the wreckage from their fight with Birch. They decided to forge some documents to make it look like a Solana attack had taken out the Ash Affinity camp, which meant Elionwy had to create a fake contract and a hasty map of the area to make it look believable. They left the camp, and returned to Rosewick (while selling 2 stolen donkeys along the way). When they got back, they confronted Proprietor Morley about the fact that they did the assassination job. Morley seemed genuinely surprised, and tried to lowball the group and only pay them 40g since that was what their contract had been, even though the job they did was 100g. The group threatened him a bit, and decided to talk to him out in the main lobby. Rhetshurte tried to steal some papers off his desk, but failed spectacularly and ended up just kinda rolling around a bit. While they were talking to Morely, Jean-Carlo and Zhernon burst into the room, and Jean-Carlo had a large gash along his side. Zhernon claimed they got to the area with the overturned cart, were just as surprised as you would expect, but then were attacked by wolf-men. The wolf-men killed Qina and Shorel, and Zhernon and Jean-Carlo barely escaped by going down a waterfall. Rhetshurte spent a heal on Jean-Carlo, and they separated him from Zhernon to try and get their story. Jean-Carlo mostly corroborated the story, but the part about the waterfall seemed fishy, and Zhernon kept trying to escape. Morley took Jean-Carlo to the nearby Apothecary, and Zhernon confessed to the group that he swapped the envelopes, because he overheard the People's Justice was meeting with some Solana Guards at a bridge, and wanted to be there. The group let Zhernon go, then went to where the meetup was supposed to happen. A lone People's Justice dwarf stood waiting on a bridge, so the group set up to eavesdrop. 6 Solana Guards arrived, and the group overheard them talk to the dwarf, and it became apparent the dwarf thought they were defecting, and they were instead gathering information. When the Solana guards grabbed the dwarf, the team stepped in and defeated them in combat, which included Aylan killing all 3 archers in 1 spell, and Korgath completely cleaving a Pikemen in half. They left 1 guard alive, and interrogated him, but unfortunately the dwarf was hurt in the combat. He confessed that he took the oddjob outside of Solanar to try and improve his status, and it mostly consisted of intimidating locals to keep them in line. This was the first People's Justice operation, and it was just simple intelligence gathering. They learned the names of his team, which were Corben, Waine, Luca, Menard, Onnan, and their leader Brant. The group killed him afterwards, much to his chagrin. The group also talked to the dwarf, Kromgarn, who said he was a traveling member of the People's Justice, doing some recruiting and general search for support. The leader of the People's Justice was an old man named Willhem Nottley, and he had gone into hiding since attempts to eliminate him had increased. The main hub of the People's Justice was just outside the city of Solanar. The group looted the bodies, and found a manual describing Solanar fighting tactics, and decided to head back to Rosewick to get the dwarf medical attention. <--------------------- Previous Session [[Story 9/6/2019|Next Session ------------------------->]]